comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Starfire
Koriand'r is an Alien Space Princess, Refugee, and Orange Alien Gal here on Earth! Member in good standing of the Titans, a gorgeous interstellar glamour gal! She has also spent a great deal of time as a model, and is well known for her taste in clothes (or lack of clothes), and the time she has spent as a spokeswoman. Starfire is in good standing with the Titans and other heroic figures, and has no secret identity, and a public persona that is constantly tracked. She is known to a degree for her constant acts of naivety of earth culture and her communication foibles. Background Princess Koriand'r was the second of three children. Her older sister was supposed to be next in line to be queen, but because of a childhood illness that prevents her from being able to fly, she was seen as unfit and Koriand'r was placed in the position of first in line to the Queendom. As a result, her sister allied herself with the enemies of Tamaran, allowing for an invasion of the planet and forcing the king to give up Koriand'r in order to save the planet from enslavement. Koriand'r could never return to her home planet, or the Citadel (the enemies of Tamaran) would destroy it. Starfire was tortured for six years by the Citadel, and especially by her sister, who had become a high ranking warrior in the Citadel. Before she could be executed, both of the sisters were captured by another race known the Psions, who had attacked the Citadel. The Psions started performing experiments on both of the sisters, which gave them the ability to create starbolts. When Kori's sister's forces attacked the ship on which they were both captive, Kori used the distraction to escape from her bonds. She even tried to help her sister escape as well, but after doing so, her sister was the one to take Koriand'r captive on HER ship once the Psions were destroyed. Koriand'r escaped her sister's Citadel ship as well and fled. Among the first Earth denizens the naive Starfire encountered were the Teen Titans. Establishing a rapport with them to base herself on Earth with, and a relationship with the leader of them, Richard Grayson, Starfire became a stalwart ally and member of them. Despite the rapid changing of the roster, Starfire has always been a reoccurring member of them and a mentor to some of the newer or less experienced members. She is adept as a tactician and fighter, and on Earth has become a recognized public figure as a part time fashion model and alien princess, always loving and indulging in her public passions, and her reputation of going about in near nothing and attire. Along the way she has formed a very close friendship with many of the original members of the Titans, and is particularly close to Raven, Richard, Garfield, Wally, and Victor. She has been a strong role model and close to many, and is generally known for being a charismatic figure and a steadfast and loyal ally. She has adopted herself as a maternal figure and mentor to many of the newer Titans, and someone they can trust and go to when they need advice. Starfire, while a loyal Titan, has had some events upon Earth hit her hard. Perahps the first example is the betrayal of Terra against the team, the treason coordinated by Deathstroke the Terminator. Feeling personally for the betrayal, for having trusted Terra despite warning signs, and the horror it inflicted upon the team, Starfire has had issues with channeling her rage away from Terra, who paid the ultimate price, and for it coloring her conflicts with Deathstroke in the future. As well, Kori has suffered great emotional turmoil from her relationships. Her first husband died fighting for her, and she mourned him. Later, she returned to her initial relationship with Richard, and it progressed to an engagement. But it dissolved at their marriage ceremony when her friend and comrade Raven, turned evil, attacked the wedding and killing the priest, whereupon she ended her relationship with Richard. Feeling the relationship was rushed and forced, she ended it with him on the day they were supposed to be joined to help attend to her friends and Raven. Since then, she has suffered more calamities and fights with her sister, and the ongoing resistance of her people. She is still a member in good standing with both the Titans and an ally and member in good standing with them, serving as a support for the younger team and confidante, and stalwart regular of the older. And Starfire was able to find love again, with her new husband and over in their new homeworld. But this would lead to suffering for her yet again. Perhaps the most traumatic event for Starfire has been the destruction of her homeworld and near total extermination of her species. Her second husband, Phyzz'on was killed defending her homeworld, New Tamaran. The exile by her sister, then-Queen Komand'r solidified the hatred between the two, and to Starfire was responsible for her being unable to stop it's destruction. With the death of her husband, her parents, much of her species and her family Koriand'r was hardened, having issues upon her return to Earth and the Titans for becoming more brutal in dealing with adversaries, her warrior ways and wishing to be brutal to prevent further harm from villains clashing with them. Her second marriage ending with her husband dying along with her planet, added to everything else, has given her a sense of being cursed, that all she associates with shall fall. As well as her interactions with Richard were further strained, due to not having closure on her relationship and having lost a husband yet again. Starfire has tried to make strides in dealing with her issues throughout this era without alienating her teammates, but has had hard going. Some of the events since her return to Earth and association with the Titans have caused much strife for Starfire, such as the short-term alliance with Deathstroke and the memories of Terra's betrayal it brought back to the forefront. She discovered her loathing of him never stopped. Another was the third destruction of her homeworld by an Imperix Probe, and the return of Arsenal as an ally for some time, before there the two were on the same team again. Starfire has buried herself in being a mentor to some of the younger members of the Titans and helping with their training and coordination, and finally attempting to get a closure to her feelings for Richard so they can cooperate together. She has mourned her friends and attempted to move on, but she has never been able to fully resolve her issues and turmoil, which have been an ongoing struggle for her. All Starfire has left is her team, her family, her acts of heroism upon Earth and instilling them in others. Some of this has been with Deathstroke's daughter, Rose, coming to live at the tower and babysitting Lian, for whom she has had issues with trusting and opening up to, but with the help of the rest of the teams she has been made to see Rose is not responsible for what her father has done, and has learned to open up. For the sake of her friend Roy, she has attempted to accept the girl and what goes on within the team. Her greatest challenge has been her issues with her family, the Titans, and her determination to keep them together. Personality Tempestuous. Tamaranean emotions are just more immediate than human emotions. Where a human can often ignore or suppress their emotions, Tamaraneans feel them as intensely as physical phenomena: happiness is as real as having a full belly; anger is painful like fire; depression can be physically paralyzing. Whatever Starfire is feeling, she feels it fully and intensely, and that emotion drives her in whatever she does. Fortunately for the people around her, Starfire is basically harmless, a good-natured person who would rather help people than hurt them unless you've convinced her you've got it coming. Then things get dark fast. Logs First Player's Logs 2011 Logs *2011-10-09 - Museum of Unnatural History - Clark's interviewing at the museum. Zinda's there too. Kara visits. Then, of course... robot dinosaur attack. *2011-10-17 - Ape Escape - Starfire is enjoying the final bit of fall by sunbathing on a beach. At the same time Power Girl is struggling to subdued an oddly hued super powered primate. It's how PG's life goes. *2011-11-18 - Bullets and Bombsticks: Why So Serious? - Arsenal meets up with Starfire to ask her to join a very specialized team for a very special mission...the question is, does this refer to the terrorists, or to help Tre get some fashion sense? *2011-11-22 - Bullets and Bombsticks: Ratta Tat Tat - Arsenal and Tre as the new Shenlong join up forces to take down a troublesome Meth Lab. Starfire has to save their sweet arses. (SFH: 2011-11-23 - Meth Lab Explosion) *2011-12-18 - Bullets and Bombsticks: Hostages at the Daily Planet! - Arsenal and Starfire rush to the scene of a terrorist target, only to find out they have an inside agent. Or rather more than one when you include the brave rag tag team called the Daily Planet Staff! * (DP: 2011-12-19 - Gang Hostages Rescued) 2012 Logs *2012-01-23 - Tanks and Hammers - Power Boy goes after a Tank on the Old Town Tonight! *2012-01-25 - Power Boy Joins the Titans - Power Boy is invited to join the Titans, and accepts, and is made a member of the Senior Team. *2012-02-04 - Toon Titans: Bird on Cat Action - The Titans Lobby holds a very special cartoon premier of the series 'Toon Titans'. *2012-02-29 - Dude, Where's My Kara? Series - A multi-part TP - A reclusive trillionaire has his sights set on the Kryptonians (in particular, Kara) and uses Red Kryptonite slipped into her drink as an experiment. Kara loses any impulse control and inhibitions and hijinx ensue across the west coast! *2012-03-02 - Super Bar Fight - The Rumble at Rays - Starfire, Zinda, Huntress, and Hawkman investigate the scene of the Red K drugging... and wind up fighting a killer robot for their lives! *2012-03-03 - Tre Joins the Investigation - Starfire asks Tre to help investigate the Red K dosing. *2012-03-04 - Arresting Circumstance - Terra tries to arrest Supergirl after seeing in the news all the mischief she caused. *2012-03-05 - To Be a Heroine - Libby meets with Starfire and offers her help to the Titans in their time of need. *2012-03-12 - Solarflare Returns - Terra visits the Tower, Solarflare returns, and Kara confesses about her actions under Red Kryptonite. *2012-03-13 - Hawkman aka Dr Phil - Not! - Hawkman and Starfire discuss Kara after she quits being 'Supergirl' *2012-03-14 - Super Family Counselling - Starfire brings Superman to talk to Kara in hopes of reconciliation. It does not go as planned. *(DCTV: 2012-03-14 - Press Conference with Superman) *2012-03-19 - Fire and Ice and Bad Choices - Solarflare and Starfire fight Tar Pit and Killer Frost, and a bystander pays the price for poor strategy. *(DP: 2012-03-21 - Harebrained Heroes?) *(DCTV: 2012-03-21 - Starfire Press Conference) *2012-03-25 - Roy My Boy - Starfire and Arsenal talk about recent events and insecurities. *2012-04-07 - Nothing to Fear but the Fearsome Five Itself - Cyborg's been captured and some of the Titans, Pilot, and Lady Blackhawk search for him ... and find the Fearsome Five! *2012-05-14 - Watch out for that Pizza! - Beast Boy chows down on pizza, watching TV. Starfire has one of her own with an even more unusual topping than normal. *2012-05-25 - Cutscene: Heroes Crisis - New Earth: Darkness Steals - New Earth: The darkness steals heroes from the world. *2012-05-30 - Heroes Crisis: No Brains to Give! - An Alien and Tin Man meet up, and it's questionable on how many brain cells they have to lose. *2012-06-05 - Heroes Crisis - Sandblast - In the deep heat of the desert, the monsters wait to dance and dine. *2012-06-11 - Cutscene: Heroes Crisis - Family Reunion - After returning from the Labyrinth, Roy believes his daughter dead. *2012-08-31 - Birthday Wishes and Poison Kisses - It's Lian's 5th birthday! Superheroes everywhere... and then Cheshire invites herself as well. *2012-09-03 - Mudwrestling for Charity - Supergirl and Starfire mudwrestling in bikinis. Nuff said. 2013 Logs *2013-02-11 - Hell Hath No Fury: Hit and Run - Responding to an explosion in an office building, Supergirl and Starfire encounter Parasite and an unwilling participant in terrorism. *2013-04-29 - Extraterrestrial Trio - Starfire interrupts the alien couple of the Runaways *2013-04-29 - Alien Dance Night - A normal night in a club in San Francisco, when suddenly some guy decides to pester Karolina and pop some MGH to turn all Vampirey for a short while *2013-05-19 - Ice Cream Theft and Scholarships - Various Titans talk about school while Kori and Kara engage in mutual ice cream stealing. *2013-06-26 - Hell Hath No Fury: Mommy Is Gonna Buy You A Mockingbird - Cheshire wants her baby girl, and as promised, no one is going to stand in her way and survive. (SFH: 2013-06-27 - Bombs Abound) *2013-06-28 - Hell Hath No Fury: On Family - After Lian's kidnapping, the Titans gather to discuss plans. *2013-07-01 - Hell Hath No Fury: Custodial Interference - When Lian is kidnapped by her mother, Cheshire, the Titans launch an all-out assault to get her back! (TV: 2013-07-01 - Terrorist Captured) *2013-10-05 - Brain Pain - Part 1 - The Art of the Trap - The Titans get called by Deathstroke to attend to a personal matter ... and fall into a more diabolical trap than they could ever assume. *2013-10-21 - Attack of the Giant Lobsters - Giant Lobsters from Underneath the Sea Attack Titans Tower! *2014-02-24 - Monkeys on a Train - A normal day in the life of New York as the cowboy Vigilante saves a train, has pizza with Starfire, and then we segue over to Daredevil fighting alongside Hit Monkey to save his partner Foggy Nelson from the Hand. 2014 Logs *2014-01-12 - SDR: Titans Takedown the Oregon Newt Facility - The west coast facility falls to the Titans led by Nightwing, accompanied by a couple others. *2014-01-18 - SDR - Friends in Dark Places - Starfire shines a light in Raven's moment of darkness *2014-01-19 - SDR: Èmó in Chinatown - Starfire and a demonic Raven discuss recent events with Nocturne over some Chinese food in Chinatown *2014-02-24 - Monkeys on a Train - A normal day in the life of New York as the cowboy Vigilante saves a train, has pizza with Starfire, and then we segue over to Daredevil fighting alongside Hit Monkey to save his partner Foggy Nelson from the Hand. *2014-04-16 - Karatiri - Tut's new Queen? - Part 2 - With Supergirl under King Tut's control, the rotund criminal commands her to bring him his nemesis. But doesnt specify which one. *2014-04-24 - We All Wear Masks - Arsenal, Raven and Starfire encounter the amoral Asgardians attempting to pilfer a mysterious mask. *2014-05-02 - Bludhaven Bloodbath - It starts with Starfire's cookies. It ends in a bloodbath. For a change, it's not the fault of Starfire's cookies. *2014-07-11 - Starfire and the Bat - Batman comes to Titans Tower in search of some Dick. *2014-07-11 - Ultraman Returns - It's a knock down drag out fight with innocent bystanders in danger when Ultraman returns and fights Supergirl and Starfire *2014-11-11 - The Dark Lady Demands Nachos - The child Supergirl expresses her displeasure and kidnaps some folks. There is too much, read it. 2015 Logs *2015-02-26 - It's Only A Test - S.T.A.R. Labs tests some of their equipment. Hint: they need more insurance. *2015-10-22 - Biker Armwrestlers from Outer Space - Leah and Kara go out for drinks after the SHIELD 'adventure.' Somehow it turns into armwrestling space robot bikers. *2015-11-27 - Lego My Thermonuclear Bomb - When a Lego factory is set afire under unusual circumstances, Supergirl and Starfire come to the rescue but encounter unusually heavily armed criminals. And Asia needs to learn what are and are not fireworks. 2017 Logs *2017-05-02 - With Guest Narrator...Gwenpool! - TL:DR? Hell no, read it! I use my mind powers on you, reeeead iiiiit! * 2017-09-02 - Rumble in the (Brazilian) Jungle - The Avengers and Titans team up. AIM battles to claim an alien mineral. * 2017-08-25 - The Arena Second Player's Logs *TBA Gallery Category:DC Feature Category:DC Hero Category:San Francisco Category:DC Taken